Girl Meets Hectic Holidays
by SpiderFlash
Summary: Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Riley have graduated high school and have separated. What happens when Riley tries to get the gang back together after the tragic accident their junior year?
1. Notice

Girl Meets Hectic Holidays coming later tonight!

Months after separating what happens when Riley tries to get the gang back together after a tragic event that happened during their junior year?


	2. Chapter 1

Girl Meets Hectic Holidays

This is a story containing Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 1

(Introduction) .

Maya, Riley, Lucas, and Farkle had

said that they would always be together. Then life came in. Neither of them had spoken to each other since junior year. They had graduated in June and took separate paths on the road of life. Farkle got accepted into Yale, so the day after graduation he moved to Connecticut. Lucas moved back to Texas like he had been planning since that night. Riley stayed in New York and was going to the Fashion Institute of Technology. Maya had moved all the way to California to get away from what happened. She was currently attending classes at Riverside City College. Lucas, Maya, or Farkle never wanted to go back to New York, but Riley wanted to see her friends again. She decided to throw a Christmas party at her small two bedroom house. Before she called anyone she wanted to visit her family. So she put on some warm clothes, got in her car and headed to the cemetery.

(End segment. 12/20/19. 12:00 p.m.)

"Riley? It's been awhile." Farkle said as he answered his phone.

"Yeah, it's me. How've you been?" Riley replied.

"I've been good. How about you?"

"Good, good. How's Yale?"

"Fancy. I don't mean to be rude, but is there a reason you called?"

"Yeah. I, uh, wanted to know if you were free this Christmas."

"Riley, I said that night that I was leaving New York as soon as possible and never coming back."

"I get it Farkle, I pass by that same spot everyday. I lived in the same apartment for two years by myself for over a year."

"No one said you had to."

"I wasn't ready to leave them, but I left that place right after graduation. I visited their graves today. I miss them so much Farkle." Riley said as she started to cry.

"I miss them too." Farkle said.

"I just want to see you guys again."

"Okay."

"You're coming?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you soon." Farkle said as he hung up the phone.

(End segment. FLASHBACK. 4/5/18. 8:00 p.m.)

Riley, Lucas, Zay, Maya, and Farkle told their parents that they were studying late at the library. But in reality they were wandering around New York. They had just walked out of a gas station with three bags of cheetos and a stolen forty ounce. Once they had gotten about two blocks away, Zay pulled out the forty. "Now it's a party." He said as he opened the bottle and took a drink.

"Zay what the hell?" Riley asked.

"What? You want some?"

"Did you steal that?" Lucas asked him.

"No." Zay answered sarcastically as he took another drink.

"You're going to get us all arrested." Farkle said as he tried to snatch the bottle.

"Oh c'mon."

"He's right guys. Let's have some fun." Maya said as she grabbed the bottle from Zay and took a giant drink. She passed the bottle back to Zay as Riley started to get nervous.

"I think we should head back home." Riley said.

"Relax. It's only 8:30." Zay replied.

"Wait, isn't that your parents and Auggie?" Lucas asked Riley as they all looked behind them and saw that Lucas was right. They got caught up in the heat of the moment and ran into an alley. They watched frozen in horror as a gunman ran up to the car. Cory tried to roll up the windows but the gunman fired two shots which hit Topanga in the chest. He shot Cory point blank in the skull and fired three bullets into little Auggie's stomach. The shooter then dropped the gun and fled the scene. Zay chugged the rest of the drink and threw it against the wall and ran over to the car.

"Go!" Zay yelled at the others. And they did, leaving him to take the blame for the triple-homicide.

End Chapter 1


	3. Christmas Notice

Merry Christmas! :) the 30th chapter of Maya Meets Starling is coming the 26th and it's going to be a big one :)


	4. Chapter 2

Girl Meets Hectic Holidays Part 2

This is a story containing Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 2

(12/20/19. 1:00 p.m.)

"Maya?" Riley asked as Maya picked up her phone.

"Speaking. Who's this?" Maya replied.

"It's Riley."

"Riley. Long time."

"It has been. How's California?"

"Sunny."

"A lot of places to paint?"

"Yeah. Very beautiful scenery. You still in New York?"

"Hmm mm, which is why I'm calling. I'm throwing a Christmas party and I want you to come by."

"Look, I know we haven't talked in awhile, but I do still love you Riley. I just can't come."

"I just want to see my friends again, Farkle's coming. Please Maya."

"Riles, if you want to stay in New York and continually torture yourself, that's on you. I'm sorry but I can't come."

"Just a few days Maya, please."

"I'm sorry Riley. Tell Farkle I said hi." Maya said sadly as she hung up the phone.

(End segment. 1:45 p.m.)

"You okay?" Justin Bernardy, Maya's boyfriend, asked as she walked back into the living room of their small two bedroom house.

"Yeah." She replied as she sat down on their couch and cuddled up next to him.

"You don't seem like it."

"Just a rough phone call."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I have to don't I?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"An old friend of mine called."

"Good or bad?"

"It was Riley, my best friend from middle school."

"Is she the one who's parents?"

"Yeah. She wants me to go back to New York."

"Why aren't you packing?"

"I told myself I would never go back."

"But didn't you once tell Riley you would always be there for her?"

"I never thought anything like this would happen."

"Neither did she. She's obviously going through a tough time. She needs you." Justin said.

"I don't think I can provide what she needs." Maya said as she started to cry.

(End segment. 2:30 p.m.)

"Lucas? It's me, Riley." Riley said as she heard Lucas answer his phone.

"I've missed you." He immediately replied causing Riley's heart to flutter.

"I-I miss you too, are you free this Christmas?"

"I am. Do you wanna come to Texas?"

"I was actually calling to ask if you could come out to New York."

"I really wanna see you, but I can't go back."

"Please Lucas, Maya already let me down. Don't do the same."

"I told you sophomore year I would love you till the day I die. I think small parts of us all died that night."

"Lucas please." Riley pleaded as tears leaked from her face.

"But that part didn't. I love you Riley, I always have. I'll be there." He said warmly.

"Thank you." She replied as he tears of sadness turned into tears of joy.

End Chapter 2


	5. Chapter 3

Girl Meets Hectic Holidays Part 3

This is a story containing Girl Meets World characters. I do not own the rights to the characters names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm if you have an idea.

Chapter 3

(12/20/19. 3:45 p.m.)

"What's up with it?" Josh said as he answered the phone.

"Uncle Josh? I need a favor." Riley replied.

"Riley. This is a surprise. What can I do?"

"A few things actually."

"Like what?"

"Are you free this Christmas?"

"I am. Why?"

"I'm planning a party."

"Is uh is Maya gonna be there?"

"That's the other reason I called. Can you call her and convince her to come."

"Sure. Did you try to call her already?"

"Yeah, she said no."

"What makes you think I can convince her?"

"Because she loves you."

"It's been a long time Riley. I doubt the feeling are still there."

"If the past few years have taught me anything, it's that love like that doesn't die easy."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." Josh said as he hung up the phone.

(End segment. 4:15 p.m.)

"Is this Maya Hart?" Josh asked nervously as Maya picked up her phone.

"Speaking. Who's this?" Maya said.

"It's uh it's Josh Matthews."

"This is well this is unexpected."

"The feeling is mutual. How um how've you been."

"I've been good. Yourself?"

"Busy. Look, i-i miss you."

"I miss you too, but uh I have a boyfriend."

"Oh. I um I didn't mean to give you the wrong vibe." Josh said trying to backpedal.

"It's cool. I've missed you alot." Maya admitted.

"You should go to New York for the holidays."

"Is that why you called, did Riley send you?"

"Partly. We all miss you Maya."

"I can't go back there alone." You won't be alone."

"I just don't want to go back there." Maya said as she started to cry.

"I get it. If you don't want to come, you don't have to. I just wanted to see you again." Josh said with a heavy heart.

"I-i'm sorry Josh."

"No need to apologize." He said as he hung up the phone before he could cry.

(End segment. 6:00 p.m.)

"You okay?" Justin asked Maya as she walked into their bedroom.

"Yeah. I uh I'm going to New York for a few days." She replied as she started to pack.

"What changed your mind?"

"I did some extra thinking about it. I miss them too."

"You want me to tag along?"

"No. This is something I need to do by myself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I know you got work to do anyway."

"Just be careful."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

"When are you leaving?"

"There's a flight leaving tonight at ten."

"Do they know you're coming?"

"Not yet."

"When are you gonna let them know?"

"When I land in New York."

"Ok, be safe."

"I will." Maya said as she gave him one last kiss before she left.

(End segment. 12/21/19. 4:00 a.m.)

Maya nearly dropped her phone when she saw him standing by the baggage claim. She could only see his back, but she knew it was him. He was still of average build, but he had gotten taller and his hair was now shoulder length. She stood there, trying to muster up the courage to move as jet lagged flyers and airport employees kept bumping into her. Before she understood what she was doing, she found herself moving towards him. For some reason she couldn't stop herself, so she bumped into him causing him to drop his bag that he had just picked up. Maya had tripped as well and had fallen at his feet. "You oka- Maya?" Josh asked surprised as he helped her up.

"H-hey." She mumbled as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"When did you land?"

"I just did. What about you?"

"I've been here for about a half hour. Where'd you fly from?"

"California. You?"

"London." He answered as he picked up his bag.

"How uh how are you getting to Riley's?"

"My car's outside. Do you- do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, thank you." She said blushing.

End Chapter 3


End file.
